


Put Your Back into It

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Caught, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Creampie, Dominant Masochism, Dungeon, Flogging, Hand Jobs, Humor, Impact Play, Kinktober 2019, Large Cock, M/M, Masochism, One Shot, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Small Penis, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 22. Impact Play |Cuckolding| Hand Jobs |Threesome (or more)A lithe little halfling elf orders the massive tiefling of his party to rough him up a little. Well, ask and ye shall receive.





	Put Your Back into It

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> Really late today x.x I blame life slowly wearing me down, dammit!

“You hit goblins harder than that!”

The tiefling pauses. “I do not.”

“You’re right,” sneers the halfling elf, “you hit _ elves _ harder than that. _ Girl _elves.”

Alahinn raises his fist, the thin leather trailing from it moving fluidly with the motion. “You want me to hit harder?”

_ “Uh-huh,” _ Dinz says, bored.

“Alright then.”

He flicks his wrist back up and over Dinz’s back before casting his entire arm forward, using about the same force as he would to bash in a wooden shield.

Dinz doesn’t just twitch this time, he full-body tremors, letting out a piercing yell of pain as the wound whip comes down upon the bare skin of his ass, the lash it leaves feeling to burn hot as an iron into his flesh.

His forearms give out as he trembles in pain, chest down, simpering with fresh tears beginning to prick behind his lashes.

“Was that all that you desired?”

Dinz pants before him, completely nude but for the chains around his wrists and ankles, criss-crossing his pale back. “Y-yes.” He winces when he reaches his own thin hand back to feel the welt upon his cheek, the skin beneath his fingers already reddening with irritation. “That was good… But do it harder.”

The demon could hardly believe his pointed ears. “Even _ harder?” _

“Yes,” Dinz says, arching his back so his ass is raised further in the air, cocklet dangling helplessly between his rounded thighs. “As hard as you can.”

The half-elf truly is insatiable.

So Alahinn prepares for another lashing, drawing his hand back and mentally preparing himself, watching the muscles of Dinz’s legs tense in a firm brace. 

He snaps the whip down, fast enough he could break bone with the right weapon, and he grimaces in sympathy as Dinz writhes as the tip hits his supple flesh, cracking down on his skin with a loud snap of air.

Dinz’s eyes roll back in his skull, the agony of the stinging wound and the feeling of the iron chains weighing down on his body somehow converted to some kind of fucked up pleasure in his mind, a bead of pre leaking from his slit onto the stone dungeon floor.

A low gasp comes from behind him and Dinz is barely there enough to look over his shoulder. Above and behind his hips is Alahinn’s familiar red face, mouth and eyes wide in an expression of stun like he’s hardly ever seen before in all their perilous travels together.

Something wet trails down the swell of his ass, his fingers immediately reaching back to check it on instinct. He lets out a ragged moan of pain as he grazes the wound with his nails, but continues on, wiping up the liquid and bringing it back to his face.

Surely enough, it’s red and thinnish. Telltale blood. Nothing he hasn’t spilt before hundreds of times, but to see it in the “bedroom”, well, it’s a bit of a different story.

“I’m sorry,” Alahinn’s rumbling voice begins before Dinz reaches back to slap him with his palm, sliding his blood on his knee.

“It’s fine. Good. Do it again, other side.”

Alahinn shakes his head but listens to the rogue’s orders, ignoring the ghastly sight of the broken skin streaking with red on his right cheek and marring the flesh of his left just the same. Dinz calls out beneath him, voice echoing in the empty dungeon they’d returned to on a whim, away from the rest of the party.

The redness begins immediately under Alahinn’s yellow eyes, skin torn apart in the middle to reveal the red of blood and muscle beneath, leaking from his ripped veins in a small, steady stream down the globe his ass to drip down his thighs and onto the plane of his calf.

“Ah,” Dinz pants below him, “fuck _ yesss…” _

Alahinn is amazed to see Dinz curling his back in damned _ pleasure, _ even as he continues to drip blood on the floor his small cock drips seed nearly just as plentiful.

The halfling looks over his pale shoulder with dazed eyes, right at Alahinn, seeming to stare almost into him. “Do it again,” he begs in a higher voice, shaking his ass to and fro right before Alahinn’s face, “whip me again.”

“How hard?”

“As hard as you _ possibly can.” _

Alahinn takes in a deep breath before raising the whip back and up once again. He pauses for a second, wondering just how hard he can go, how hard he can lash before actual injury might occur. What would possibly happen? Could he rip Dinz’s flesh open so badly it would seriously wound him? Did he have the strength to do so? He wouldn’t want it, of course, but… could he?

“What are you waiting for, devil?” Dinz whines beneath him, canting his hips upward, “Hit me _ as hard as you fucking can already, fucking monster!” _

The tiefling’s mind goes blank at the challenge, the slur. Easy rage fills his veins in an instant, some other being seeming to take over his mind and inspect his circumstance in a single instance. It looks at the whip in his ready hand, long and tethered, black as night. It drags his gaze from the torture device to the pale body who meets the dangling whip between his spread thighs, seeing his body is surprisingly slight, even for a halfling. It moves and glares at the passion in the halfling’s round eyes, mistaking it for anger, impetus.

It promises to correct that.

So, less than a second since Dinz had spoken, Alahinn and his inner demon crack the whip down on Dinz’s bare ass, force about as hard as his muscles can manage. Alahinn lets out a seething breath of exertion and anger at the same time the whip connects with Dinz’s skin.

The halfling’s piercing scream drowns out his breathing, drowns out everything.

There’s a long, large cut left on the outer edge of one of his cheeks, glistening red with the meat of his flesh before blood pours from the gash like a crimson river. He sees just how deep it is before it swells with thick blood, obscuring the wound. Way too deep. A serious injury.

Alahinn grabs Dinz’s hips on either side, muttering nearly incomprehensible apologies, promises that he’ll get him back to Ylvin, back to their healer, explain it away as bandits who had ambushed them while they went out for an innocent night of drinking at the town tavern–

_ “Shut up, Alahinn!” _

Dinz’s rib cage heaves on the cold stone floor, every muscle trembling with deep pain, no longer just a sting but now an intense, bone-penetrating agony, all radiating from his broken, bleeding ass.

“C-come here,” Dinz murmurs through his misery, hardly even feeling when he pats the stone in front of him with the flat of his palm.

Alahinn moves instantly, obedient as ever, especially considering he’d just wounded his friend enough that it would surely scar horribly no matter what healing magics or potions they used. He makes the journey around the little halfling’s body on the ground in two long strides, sitting where he had laid his hand in an automatic criss-cross.

Dinz laughs miserably, weakly slapping at Alahinn’s bony knees for him to spread his legs, shifting his own slightly to the side as they grow uncomfortable on the unforgiving floor.

Alahinn is completely nude as well, making his cock easily visible to Dinz’s green eyes.

Dinz tuts, head shifting to the side slightly in pity and slightly in agony, blood continuing to pool down his thighs. “What, all that and you’re still not fully erect?”

“I thought you were seriously injured, Dinz.”

“I am.”

“Oh,” Alahinn puffs, beginning to rise, “we mus–”

“No!” Dinz yanks him back down by the ankle, snarling like a beast. “I will be _ fucking fine. _ Now let me jack you off.”

“Wh–” Alahinn draws in a great breath, Dinz’s tiny fingers wrapping around his cock—half of it, anyway—and pumping him up and down. Even though it’s Alahinn getting jerked off, Dinz is the one to moan desperately, tilting his hips side to side as he watches the veins in Alahinn’s giant cock move under his fingertips, growing even larger as he gets fully hard. God, if there’s anything in the world Dinz worships, it’s Alahinn’s fucking cock.

Already massive for a fucking tiefling, it’s insane to a human-elf halfling, easily the length of half Dinz’s abdomen and the girth of two of his little fists.

Any normal human, let alone a halfling, would think it ludicrous to try to take such a beast, red and throbbing, even into their ass, but Dinz grins at it dreamily. He would be proud to say he’s taken it many a time: on beds of fur as an act of _love,_ sickening, as Alahinn usually liked it; all around the rooms of inns they stayed for the night, in chairs, across tables, against walls, all in a night with sound-proofing magic from their wizard—one night was all it took for him to learn the spell.

His favourite times, though, were the ones in secret, right under the noses of the rest of their ignorant party. Just under bar tables, silent as possible and hidden from sight; whenever he grew bored with long bouts of conversation, sneaking off to some other room to have some fun. And even though Alahinn would say it was wrong, he would never stop him. Would never even hesitate. Would just stand there, let Dinz devour his cock, sit on him and ride him until he got what he wanted, filled with cum that he would secure inside of his wrecked hole with a wooden plug.

And then he’d stand there, humming and hahing with the rest of the party, completely ignorant to the way his belly was showing more than it had been just fifteen minutes before, warm and full with Alahinn’s semen.

Dinz blinks his eyes slowly back to reality, mind having gone numb with natural anaesthetic so the pain is lessened, but so is his thinking.

He realizes Alahinn’s cock is throbbing, bobbing and twitching with near-climax, beads of syrup-thick cum dribbling from his slit.

“Sorry, Alahinn,” Dinz breathes with a toothy smile, chocolate hair pressing into his cheek against the ground, “got a little carried away there.”

He removes his hand, wet and shiny with seminal fluid, just as much as Alahinn’s slick cock is.

Dinz licks his lips, bringing his fingers to his mouth to pop them in, lapping up Alahinn’s delicious, salty cum. Mmm, his favourite flavour in the whole world. Troll steak’s a close one, but just doesn’t quite cut it.

“Fuck me, Alahinn.”

“Now?”

“Yes, idiot,” Dinz says, rolling his eyes as he returns his hand to the floor. “Fuck me hard with your massive cock.”

Even as Alahinn rises, ignoring the pressing need in his cock, he replies, “But you’re still bleeding, Dinz…”

Dinz scoffs. “So? Just fuck me, you know how to do it by now. And if you don’t, _ I’ll fuck myself _on your cock.”

Alahinn comes round to move between Dinz’s wide thighs, hearing him sigh in delightful anticipation. Alahinn hesitates, however, the deep red and lacerations upon Dinz’s ass making him wince on instinct.

“Fuck me, Alahinn, just fuck me or I will,” Dinz whines, wiggling his hips and pressing them down towards Alahinn’s torso, moaning when he feels the tip of Alahinn’s thick cockhead press to his rim.

“Y-you don’t need any sort of preper–”

_ “No! _ Fuck me, Alahinn, _ holy fuck!” _

Alahinn takes his cock between his fingers, pushing forward with a grimace on his face. Dinz’s hole is so tiny, completely unstretched and non-lubricated. Dinz is insane, but it’s nothing he hasn’t made him do before. Still, it’s so fucking _ hard, _ trying to breach such a small, tight hole, so much so that it pains his own cockhead, grunting.

But finally, Dinz’s hole gives, Alahinn’s huge cock sliding in halfway in one quick go, only his own seed slicking the way so the halfling isn’t torn to pieces. Dinz’s nails scrabble against the floor, chains bound around his limbs and torso rattling as he writhes.

_ “Ah, yes, yes, yessss,” _ he whines, long ears turning down in euphoria. Mnnn, that wonderful sensation of becoming full of cock, Alahinn’s cock, it’s gotta be the best damn feeling in the entire world. Alahinn’s so massive it creates a visible bulge in his stomach, fucking through his skin so he could feel it if he weren’t bracing himself for dear life. Dinz turns his cheek against the floor, moaning to Alahinn, “Deeper, deeper, more, _ please!” _

Alahinn sinks in deeper, rough hands covering Dinz’s entire shoulder blades as he presses in until he reaches his hilt, the drying wetness he remembers to be Dinz’s blood splashing across his loins. It makes him shudder, but the hot vice of Dinz’s hole makes him melt, pleasure jolting up his spine as the best form of pleasure he’s ever known.

It hurts when Alahinn’s rough skin brushes against his open tears, hurts like a bitch, but Dinz bites his tongue through it, focusing on the pleasure for the moment.

Alahinn starts to thrust in and out of him, a slow but sure motion from tip to balls, sight of his massive, thick cock stretching Dinz’s rim near to the point of breaking absolutely ridiculous but somehow deeply exciting at the same time.

“Ah, ah,” Dinz pants with every thrust which slides him across the floor, “f-flog, me, Ala, hinn!”

Alahinn forgets what he’s talking about for a moment, lost in the throes of pleasure, then his glazed eyes look to the side, spotting the item Dinz had him lay out carefully right next to his side.

Ah, right, the flogger.

He leans over Dinz’s curled back to grab it in his claws, the black leather of the tasseled flogger shimmering in the dim light of the candelabra behind them.

“Over your… ass?”

“Uh-huh. Over the marks.”

Alahinn leans back, seating himself fully in Dinz’s warmth as he grabs the halfling’s waist with his free hand, raising the other. “If you’re sure.”

“I am. Smack me.”

Alahinn flicks his wrist down hard, tossing the hard tassels of the flog right over the still-bleeding cuts on Dinz’s cheek, reopening them some and splattering clotted and fresh blood upon his white skin, dirtying the flog with red.

Dinz jumps, the pain more than he expected. He clenches hard around Alahinn’s cock, hard enough it almost _ hurts, _ but at the same time feels deeply arousing. So when Dinz begs, “Again, again!” as expected, Alahinn must say that, for once, he’s almost glad.

He drags his cock out of Dinz’s twitching hole, all the way to the tip before he raises his hand to flay him again, slamming all the way in at the same time he lashes downward.

Dinz sees an entire _ galaxy, _ swear to fucking God. He keens, tits slamming down on the cool stone, pain mixing with pleasure so wonderfully it’s one and the same at this point. His cocklet a fraction of Alahinn’s size leaks between his thighs which slide even further open, letting Alahinn’s cock pound deeper inside of him, press more against his prostate.

_ “Mmn, ah, ah, yes, more, more, more,” _ the halfling chants hysterically, shaking beneath the mass of muscles that is Alahinn.

So Alahinn does, fucking into the tiny halfling and smashing the flog down upon his broken skin, letting himself drink in the pleasure of Dinz’s cloying hole, his trembling, slight body, mindless moans and pained cries.

His inner demon _ certainly enjoys it. _

Their orgasms near quickly, bodies sweating with intense exertion, Alahinn’s uninterrupted flogs and unforgiving thrusts wearing Dinz’s energetic little body down to the bone until he feels exhausted as he draws towards his end, tightness and heat pooling in his belly, wanting but physically unable to meet Alahinn’s thrusts against him.

“Ah, fuck, fuck, fuck, Al, a, hinn!” he pants, only thing he’s able to do at this point is barely talk, claw the floor inoffensively, writhe uselessly. “C-cum, _please,_ _cum, in, side, me!”_

Alahinn fucks into him with all his strength, barely able to hold the flog let alone drive it down against Dinz’s thigh now soaked in smeared blood. Gods, he’s close, close, so _ fucking close… _

“Fuck!” Dinz screams, cumming just as Alahinn bottoms out inside of him, smacking the flogger down right against the deepest gash he’d made from before. The leather drives into his welt, pain unbearable, but he’s wound so tight it’s what makes him finally snap.

He cants his hips, bucking into nothing as his small prick squirts his cum onto the floor uselessly.

Alahinn drops the flog, needing only a couple more deep thrusts into Dinz’s convulsing hole to spill his entire load, ejaculating into his intestines and filling him with seed.

Dinz drops to the ground, forcing Alahinn to chase after him with his hips or else be ripped from his hole just as he reaches his own peak. He grabs Dinz’s fleshy hips enough to bruise, keeping him up enough he can still bury himself inside of his hole, breed him full.

“Mmmah,” Dinz groans, feeling himself become full of spend, reaching down to confirm as much. His stomach grows ever-so-slightly, already distended from a gigantic cock but steadily distending more over time as Alahinn continues ejaculating into him, collecting in his guts. Ah, the second best feeling in the world must be being used as a cum dump for Alahinn. He can’t much feel the temperature, but he can feel the liquid of his thick, creamy cum coat his insides, fill him to the point of bursting. Alahinn tilts Dinz’s hips slightly up to ensure that that doesn’t happen, so all of his cum stays firmly inside.

Dinz reaches back to stroke Alahinn’s red hand with his own tiny white one, wallowing in the bliss that follows such an explosive orgasm. “Good job, honey. That was perfect.”

Alahinn pulls out when he finally stops cumming, rubbing the last few drops of cum onto Dinz’s gaping hole. “You too, Dinz. I actually quite enjoyed that,” he says, reaching behind him to grab the plug and shove it inside of Dinz to trap his hard-earned semen inside, marking him as his own.

“Hm, did you?” Dinz giggles before suddenly frowning, sliding his knees forward in an attempt to sit up but crying out in pain as his fresh wounds twist and hurt. He slaps a hand over his mouth, twitching his brows when he looks at Alahinn.

Oh shit, what could he possibly have heard?

Alahinn listens hard, tiefling ears perking up near enough to touch his curled horns. He hears nothing for a moment, thinks perhaps it’s just that, but then, he hears it.

Footsteps. Heavy, sounding like armour.

He looks to his clothes, knows it will take much too long to pull them on what with the steps drawing directly towards them.

So instead, he just goes to undo Dinz’s restricting chains then leaps for his battleaxe in the corner, watching Dinz to the same to his steel dagger.

Closer, closer, the steps come, until they’re right outside the doorway.

“Hey–_ fuck!” _

Dinz drops his knife ready to slit the orc’s throat, letting it clatter to the floor. Alahinn lowers his axe that was prepared to decapitate.

It’s just Levili. Their esteemed ranger, leader of five.

She looks them over, glancing down once before she turns on her heel, groaning in pure frustration.

“Oh, I fucking knew it! Why in the hell do I ever listen to Ylvin?! She should know by now you two are always just off doing,” she waves her gloved hand up and down blindly, “this!”

Levili stalks away, muttering to herself all the while before she snaps back to the two naked idiots still firmly within the dungeon’s one empty room, “You better come on, or I’ll have your hides!”

Dinz turns up on his heels to be able to barely peek at Alahinn’s eyes. “Let’s do this again sometime..!”

Alahinn frowns when Dinz winks. Was having such a fine cocksheath _ really _worth all the trouble he put him through?

Dinz leans over, ass dark red with healing cuts, plug keeping most of Alahinn’s warm cum inside of him but some of it lining his swollen rim. He looks to Alahinn with parted lips as he begins to redress himself, pulling his tunic over his small tits.

Yeah, no, _ it definitely was worth it. _

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
_
> 
> _
> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it! All kuds and comments wonderful! <3


End file.
